totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
Total Drama Amusement Park Description After Gwen won Total Drama World Wide, Chris decides to take a few contestants to an amusement park for Season Two! Total Drama Amusement Park. With old contestants who didn't make it last season Beth and Justin returning. Contestants Episodes * 18 Flags * Duncan Tank * I Keep On Loggin' You * Ringy Dinks * Shark Attack * Who Wants to be a Heatheraire? * Hall of Courtneys * TDAP Aftermath: I * Drama In The Air * Lazer Losers! * Foul Play In the Funhouse * Scareful What You Wish For! * Round & Round * TDAP Aftermath: II * Can You Dig It? * Total Drama's Got Talent * Take This Ball and Shove It * Lions, Tigers, and Money! * Total Mystery Incorporated * The Good, The Bad, and Lindsay * Water You Waiting For? * Around The Park in Five Minutes Elimination Table *1 Non-Elimination Episode *2 Aftermath Episode *3 Noah won Team Captain, but gave his prize to Lindsay *4 Duncan was originally supposed to go, but Chris let him stay and LeShawna went home. Notes Male: This color represents a male contestant. Female: This color represents a female contestant. WIN: Was on the winning team in episode 1 - 9. WIN: Won a challenge for himself/herself/their team. IDOL: Used their immunity idol to get out of Elimination. IN: Got their name called at Elimination. LOW: Something happened in the ceremony that caused the eliminated person to be saved. LOW: Got the last cotton candy. OUT/QUIT: Was voted off or quit. WINNER: Was the winner of Total Drama Amusement Park. RUNNER-UP: Was the runner-up of Total Drama Amusement Park. Elimination Order 19. Eva - Eva made Lindsay cry after she yelled at her, which caused her demise. 18. Ezekiel - He fell out of the log during the challenge, causing his team to lose. 17. Sadie - Sadie quit the competition, since she was afraid Justin would take her out. 16. Tyler - Izzy used her idol to save herself and she and Noah voted Tyler off. 15. Alejandro - Izzy changed her name and Noah's vote and Izzy's vote casted against Alejandro caused his elimination. 14. Cody - Cody was voted off for being useless and annoying. 13. Noah - Izzy changed her name back to Izzy and her vote against Noah was the only one counted. 12. Gwen - Duncan kissed Gwen in the confessional which Chris showed to everyone and Courtney got everyone to vote her off. 11. LeShawna - Duncan was supposed to go home, but since Chris enjoyed Duncan being miserable, he let Duncan stay and sent LeShawna home. 10. Justin - Justin and Heather had a tie in votes and had to have a tie-breaker challenge, Heather was able to win the tie-breaker. 9. Heather - Since everyone hated her and she came far last season, Heather was voted off. 8. Courtney - Everyone saw her as a threat and bossy, also Duncan wanted to have her voted off. 7. Harold - Duncan wanted revenge on Harold for voting him last time and got Sierra, Ezekiel and Izzy to vote him off. 6. Izzy - Duncan got Sierra and Ezekiel to vote her off to get Lindsay to use her last idol so he could vote her off later. 5. Ezekiel - Everyone thought Ezekiel was annoying and Lindsay asked a few people to help vote him off. 4. Beth - There had to be a tie-breaker challenge between Beth and Sierra, and Sierra won the tie-breaker. 3. Lindsay - Sierra won the challenge and got to pick who she wanted to take to the final two, which was Duncan so Lindsay was eliminated. 2. Sierra - Sierra was the runner-up of Total Drama Amusement Park. 1. Duncan - Duncan was the winner of Total Drama Amusement Park. Category:Seasons